


Insouciant

by chiptease



Series: RusAme/AmeRus writing requests [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiptease/pseuds/chiptease
Summary: Drabble about Royalty!Alfred and Peasant!Ivan. Requested from Tumblr.





	Insouciant

So it happened on some balmy afternoon Alfred found himself strolling the castle gardens for a change of atmosphere, thoroughly exhausted from the conference he had just attended discussing dull oversea trade relations. He strolled leisurely past glistening sundials and pooling crystal fountains, wedding-cake pillars spiraling amongst the lavish flowers. The hum of a warm summer afternoon filled the air, a light breeze blowing through the plot, billowing Alfred’s cape and making it snap behind him. The rich wine fabric rippled and fluttered for a moment before coming back to rest, and he caught a whiff of the warm fruits that had baked in the deep summer sun - peaches and strawberries, swelled and plump and ripe. Gold gleamed on the horizon, rimming the platinum clouds and streaking the stained sky with soft champagnes and deep rosewoods. Alfred eagerly drank in the sight before letting his eyes wander and fall on some palace servant tending to the fruit trees.

He was a sturdily built man, around six foot four and sporting a large nose and tight lips. He had a gruff sort of tenor, the poverty swank his tight brown clothing gave off greatly overlooked by a sense of enormous power - rippling patches of muscles could be seen when he bended over or reached upwards. He seemed to always be hunched, as if carrying some unseen weight. His rough demeanor seemed to be almost smoothed, however, by the soft hair that fell long and clung to the nape of his neck, rounding his sharp jaw. Alfred watched in a sort of dazed awe as the pale giant reached a calloused hand to bat it away from his eyes, tucking the strands behind his ear before continuing with his work.

Alfred was surprised to find himself stepping closer to the man, feet carrying him tipsily forward and down the cobbled path. When the servant heard the crunch and crackle of stone, he raised himself and turned to face Alfred fully. The setting sun gleamed over his eyes, soft lavender in color despite his brutal build. He stood straight and his shoulders wilted with the invisible burden as he stood attention.

“Your majesty.”

Alfred’s stomach churned deeply at his dark and velvety accent, the way he seemed to pur, thick silk dripping from his candied tongue. The prince allowed his lips to turn in some sort of alluring smirk at the rich murmur. He was almost surprised something so luxurious could come from a lowly palace servant, hard face caked with dirt and glazed with sweat. But the way his skin shone like porcelain, with marbled lips and rosy cheeks bouncing in the sunset, gave him the appearance of something treasured - completed by his deep eyes shimmering like some exotic crystal.

Alfred lifted a dainty hand to wipe some filth off of his jaw, and lingered there after the dirt had crumbled, before raising his gloved fingers to map his jaw. The servant’s eyes flashed with a sort of uncertainty, but let the prince have his way as he stroked the soft cream and pearl. Alfred almost keened at the plush feel of his skin - how he would kill to keep this man and burrow him away from the ugly world, like the rest of his other treasures. He would dress him in lavish threads of milk and peach, kiss his soft eyelids and feel the tickle of thick lashes every morning, relishing in the raw strength he provided as he ran a hand over his hale shoulders and toned back. No longer would he wilt like some malnourished crop - he would flourish, be as gorgeous as the garden the two stood in.

Yet the prince retracted his doting fingers and turned from the beautiful man as he began to stride briskly back to the palace, his heels clicking crisply on the stone, hands clasped behind his back. It was but a whimsical fantasy. People were not possessions, he had come to learn, but people. While such pampering might bring contentment, it would never bring true pleasure or happiness. Alfred knew - he had experienced it every day of his life. No fine wine or crystal goblet would bring him genuine bliss. But the satisfaction Alfred had briefly seen in the worker’s eyes as he had wiped the sheen of sweat from his eyes was enough to let him know that this man was all right the way he was.

And that was all Alfred needed.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is aphchiptease. Feedback appreciated.


End file.
